


The most closely guarded secret everybody knows

by Annvian



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Hugo/Damien, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annvian/pseuds/Annvian
Summary: Joseph and Robert slowly falling in love with each other. Although Robert wants nobody to notice, everybody knows full well.Or: five times one Dad observes Joseph and Robert falling for one another, and one time Joseph and Robert have eyes for only their darling.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	The most closely guarded secret everybody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephChristiansen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephChristiansen/gifts).



> Thanks for betareading to Lafoga.

  1. **Hugo**



When Hugo arrived at Joseph’s home he was the first guest. Joseph and his children prepared the garden for the cookout. Except for the baby all of Joseph’s kids were there and visited their dad. It was a Saturday evening, so they probably had a sleepover.

“Hey, thanks for the invitation. I hope it’s not too stressing for you having all of us at your weekend with the kids, Joseph?”

Joseph hadn’t noticed Hugo up until now and turned to him smiling brightly.

“Oh, hi Hugo, very nice to see you. It’s not a problem at all. I love inviting you all over and spending time with my children and good friends.” Chris huffed bored and his dad sent him inside to get the cutlery and dishes.

Hugo helped them to finish the last preparations.

“Is there a reason for the cookout or is it simply the pleasure in pampering your neighbours that you invited half the city?” Hugo asked looking at the tower of dishes he was carrying with a raised eyebrow.

Joseph laughed warmly.

“Indeed, there is a pleasurable occasion besides pampering my neighbours. We have a new fellow and his daughter in our cul-de-sac; and I thought it would be nice for him to get to know everybody.”

The last word barely left his mouth as the other dads – some of them with their kid – one after another entered the garden and greeted them. There were Mat, Brian, Craig and – a small smile appeared on Hugo’s face – Damien. Even the always grumpy looking Robert had come.

So they were the usual suspects.

Shortly after Robert the new neighbour arrived with his daughter Amanda. A few days ago he had moved with her to this district. He seemed a bit shy, but hopefully he would get along well with everybody.

~°~°~

“I tell you, Damien, an aged Cheddar is the best choice for a Cabernet Sauvignon.” Hugo waved his hand to confirm his argument. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

“An aged Cheddar has a fattiness that matches up wonderfully with the mouth-drying tannins you’ll find in many Cabernet Sauvignons. Plus, their respectively bold flavours will match, instead of one drowning out the other.”

Grinning Damien lifted his hands to calm the other man.

“All right, wine and cheese pairings are obviously a quite interesting topic.”

Hugo smiled contentedly and looked around. Except for Joseph and Robert talking quietly they were the last people at the party. It was around midnight; the kids went to bed a while ago and the other dads had already left.

Damien put his empty glass down and took his beautiful Victorian cloak. Out of the corner of his eye Hugo observed that their host and the other man still stood very closely to each other and talked as though they didn’t notice almost all of the other guests had left.

Hugo smiled at Damien and nodded in Robert’s and Joseph’s direction.

“I wonder what they have to discuss so eagerly they wouldn’t even notice if the barbecue burst into flames right next to them.” He murmured.

Damien chuckled. “Perhaps they forgot their surroundings completely while they make mooneyes at each other.” He sighed. “I never saw Joseph courting with anybody since Mary left him. It’s a shame.”

Hugo nodded again.

“Yeah, you’re right. He deserves someone–“ He looked melancholically at Damien’s face without the other one noticing. “ –making mooneyes at him as you said.”

Damien turned back to Hugo and slightly bowed his head.

“May I offer my services to escort the gentleman to his homestead?”

Hugo hoped it was dark enough so Damien couldn’t see the faint flush creeping up his cheeks. He played along and bowed his head, too.

“Please accept my deepest thanks. I am highly delighted at your proposition, good sir.”

With their arms linked they made their way home. Robert and Joseph were still talking and stood even closer than before when Hugo and Damien closed the garden gate behind them.

  1. **Brian**



The Frisbee ended up in the grass. Maxwell ran to it and took it between his teeth. Then he ran back to Brian and brought the Frisbee. His tail wagged as if it would fall of every second and he showed a bright dog grin.

“Good boy! Well done, Max. Aaaaand–“ Brian threw the plastic plate again. “Fetch!”

Maxwell scampered away and tried to get his toy.

Brian looked at his corgi. It was late afternoon and there were a few children at the playground and some adults taking a walk or doing some sports. He glanced around and saw Joseph and Robert with the only other dog in the park, a Boston terrier, on a leash. The men sauntered close together; Joseph’s hand clasped Robert’s biceps.

Their dog seemed like a happy little fellow. Its tail wagged and it observed Max and his toy.

Brian waved at his neighbours.

“Hey! Maybe your cute Boston terrier is interested in meeting a new friend?” He shouted at them.

They stopped, Joseph waved back and the pair discussed shortly. Robert gave Max and Brian a critical look und finally shrugged. He leaned down to his dog and freed it. One second later the terrier jumped and ran directly to Maxwell.

Brian knew his corgi was the best pal on this planet and loved meeting other dogs, so he wasn’t afraid at all. And he was right. Max and the other dog sniffed each other, they wagged their tails and whole bums and jumped around.

The Frisbee was completely forgotten as the two dogs played, rolled through the grass and didn’t see or hear anything except their play partner. It was adorable.

In the meantime Joseph and Robert reached Brian and the pups.

“Hello Brian. They get along pretty well, don’t you think? I told you Betsy needs more contact to other dogs, Robert. Look at her.” Joseph watched Max and Betsy narrowly and smiled.

Robert huffed, looked grim-faced at the dogs and then at Brian.

“You were wrong.”

Brian looked puzzled. “I was wrong with what?”

“She’s a pit bull, can’t you see that?”

Brian laughed. This was obviously a joke. He knew the difference between a pit bull terrier and a Boston terrier.

“A pit bull? This charming little lady? I don’t think so. She is way too small for that.”

Robert only grunted, but seemed pleased with Brian’s answer.

“What are you two up to?” Brian asked frankly and looked both men over. “You don’t exactly look like playing with your dog in the park.” He pointed at their fancy button-down shirts. Robert didn’t even wear his beat up leather jacket.

Robert didn’t answer and looked away to still playing Betsy and Maxwell, his sun-kissed skin showed a tinge of pink.

Joseph wasn’t as embarrassed as Robert and winked at Brian.

“We have our first official date, you know, and dear Robert here–“ He patted the arm his hand still gripped lightly. “I don’t know why, but he is a bit shy about _the whole city_ , as he put it, knowing about it so soon.”

“Yeah, it’s way too early after Mary’s and your separation for everybody to know!” Robert sounded uptight.

“Robert, calm down. Brian isn’t _everybody_. He won’t say a word to _the whole city_.” Joseph locked eyes with Brian and smiled endearingly. “Right?”

Brian had thought about telling Daisy as soon as he would come home, but if the idea of everybody knowing about they were dating was so horrible for Robert he wouldn’t do it. But if he met one of the other dads _maybe_ he could chitchat about it a teeny tiny bit.

He shrugged. “All right. I won’t tell everyone.” He locked his lips with an imaginary key and threw it away.

Joseph beamed at him, Robert only muttered something.

“Thanks. I think we should keep moving. Robert, dear, could you please get Betsy? We need to hurry a bit.”

Without the usual grumbling or protesting Robert immediately did as he was told. Brian wondered and looked with a quirked eye brow questioningly at Joseph who only smiled back at him composedly.

As soon as Betsy was on her leash Robert came back and without a word he offered Joseph his arm again. The blonde man took it contentedly and they slowly walked away.

“See you around, Brian.” Joseph waved.

Brian gazed after them shaking his head smiling. Then he grabbed the Frisbee and threw it again.

  1. **Mat**



“Double Flat White. Voilà!”

Mat pushed the cup to Amanda, the daughter of the new neighbour. She thanked him and took the cup smiling and walking back to the table where her dad – Glenn – and Craig with his baby River in front of his chest were already sitting.

Craig often came to the Coffee Spoon and obviously Glenn and Amanda loved brunch as much as he did. Mat watched them from the corner of his eye while he thought about how much milk foam was appropriate for the new coffee recipe he created.

He just skimmed the milk into the heavy glass filled with a strong brewed coffee and caramel syrup, when the doorbell rang and Joseph entered the café. Robert held the door open for him and followed him inside. Joseph smiled brightly as always and Robert glared at everybody.

Mat smirked. It was 2 p.m., therefore way too soon for Robert to speak or see any person or rather leave his house at all. But Hugo (who had the news from Damien who got it from Brian) told him the two men were dating lately and maybe that was the reason Robert crawled out of his bed this early.

They reached the counter.

“Hi guys! What can I do for you?”

“Hello Mat, nice to see you. Mh, let me think.” Joseph looked at the board on the wall above Mat’s head. “One Caffe Mocha please. And everything Robert wants.” Then he pulled his purse out and looked at Robert clearly awaiting his coffee order.

Mat thought to have seen Robert eying Joseph a bit surprised, but almost instantly he had his expression under control again and grunted to Mat. “Just coffee if you have that. Black.”

Joseph raised one eye brow. Robert rolled his eyes.

“Please.”

Joseph smiled broadly. “Well done.” He turned back to Mat. “That would be all. Thanks a lot.”

He paid and Mat started brewing the coffee.

“All right, take a seat, I’ll bring the drinks for you.”

~°~°~

When Mat came to their table in the corner with the plush-lined couch Robert’s hand jerked away from the table where it had laid under Joseph’s fingers.

Joseph snorts amusedly.

“Robert. Mat won’t stop serving the drinks when he sees us holding hands.”

Mat nodded. “True. I have seen a lot of inappropriate behaviour in my life and holding hands is none of it. So hold hands as much as you want while you are here.” He put the black coffee down in front of Robert and smiled encouragingly.

Joseph thanked Mat for his own drink and grinned when he saw the perfectly shaped heart in the foam. Mat went back behind his counter to repeat his newest coffee creation, but he partly overheard Joseph’s and Robert’s conversation.

“See, dear?”

Robert grumbled something and Joseph chuckled.

“Now if I may get your hand back?”

There was silence, but finally Robert sighed. Mat glanced up and saw both their hands tangled upon the table. Mat smiled and turned to the large group of young chatting people entering the café in that moment.

“Welcome at the Coffee Spoon. What can I get you?”

  1. **Craig**



Craig slowed his running speed because River was restless and squirmed in her carrying strap in front of his chest.

He looked down and the girl started sobbing in the way Craig knew would turn into a full-on tantrum within the next few seconds.

“Hey River. Shhh. What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” He started stepping from one foot to the other and back, rocking her gently. Craig took her small chubby hand into his own and stroked it with his thumb.

River blinked repeatedly and the sobbing stopped briefly, but her dad couldn’t fool her.

She started crying in a loud shrieking voice. Big tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Oh no, for God’s sake!” Craig mumbled.

Arnold was gone! He only noticed now that River didn’t grip her toy capybara. Craig turned around still rocking his baby slightly and searched the way he came running with his eyes. No Arnold.

He groaned. So he had to backtrack the whole route and hopefully he would find the toy.

While he jogged back through the park into the direction of his home he came by the playground.

Robert and Joseph sat there close together on a bench holding hands. Robert leaned his back against the wood and stared in the near distance; Joseph had taken Robert’s hand and had put it on his own leg, and was watching Robert from the side. A small dog was jumping around the bench.

They were laughing and chatting or rather Joseph did the talking and Robert the listening part of their conversation.

Craig decided to ask both men if they had seen someone with a small brown plush toy even though he doubted they did. He went across the grass in their direction and they didn’t notice him yet.

“ – they did their impression of the twins in _The Shining_ again and Glenn was creeped out. It was hilarious.” Joseph laughed.

Craig could see that Robert was smirking and glancing around. Then the half-smile changed to a frown when Robert realized Craig was coming straight to them.

“Oh my– Your baby is crying, Craig.” Robert informed him. “Maybe you should do something about it.”

Joseph patted his shoulder. “Be nice.” Then he jumped from the bench. “May we help you with anything?”

“Thanks, Joseph. I lost her plush toy, Arnold, and I’m afraid she won’t calm down until I find it. Have you seen anything? It’s a small brown capybara.”

“No, I have neither seen it nor someone carrying it.” Joseph sounded truly concerned. “Darling?” He looked at Robert who huffed at the nickname.

“Oh Robert, everybody already knows we are together. Don’t get upset now.”

Robert looked at Craig. “Have you been in the forest yet? That’s your usual running route, right?”

Craig nodded. “I was on my way there. Why?”

“Christian and Christie headed in that direction. Maybe they know or have seen something.” He shrugged as if he didn’t care at all.

“Excellent idea! You’re truly a gem.” Joseph sat down again and after beaming at Robert he glanced back at Craig. “Shall we come with you?”

Craig made a waving gesture. “No, stay here and adore each other to death. You already have been a big help. Thank you very much! Bye guys.”

Still within earshot he heard Robert’s snort. “Adore to death!”

“Will you shut up and kiss me now?” Joseph asked, followed by smacking noises.

  1. **Damien**



They were going to watch _The Big Sick_. Damien had never heard of this movie, but he trusted Hugo. As long as it wasn’t some horror slasher thing everything was fine.

Damien waited in front of the cinema and repeatedly checked his watch. Hugo was a bit late.

While he stood there in the cold Robert and Joseph clinging to his arm strolled in the direction of the cinema. They stopped, greeted Damien, and Joseph bought two tickets for the same movie Damien and Hugo wanted to watch.

Robert rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest as Joseph pulled him inside.

Damien checked his watch again and when he looked up Hugo stood right in front of him.

“Beg your pardon, love.” He leaned forward and kissed Damien on the lips. “Cordelia escaped again and we had to find her first. You already have the tickets?”

Damien had, so Hugo told the story of Cordelia’s disappearance and resurfacing, while they went inside and found their seats a few rows behind Joseph and Robert who were heavily making out in the dim light.

Damien and Hugo changed a knowing look and grinned. The cinema was mostly empty and since Damien and Hugo didn’t feel disturbed they didn’t say a word.

The movie started and soon Damien was silently sobbing into the handkerchief Hugo gave him.

“What the fuck? Why on earth did she do _that_?” They heard Robert’s annoyed voice and saw him gesturing at the screen.

“Shhh, dear.” Came Joseph’s stage whisper.

“Don’t ‘ _shhh_ ’ me here. That was dumb!”

“Yes, maybe, but it is still just a movie. You don’t have to fuss over it.”

Damien didn’t hear a response and for a while they all followed the story on-screen silently.

Until there was a loud snort. It came from Robert of course.

Joseph sighed. “What is it now?”

“They can’t be serious. Nobody would just leave. They would talk to each other.”

“Oh, would they now?” Joseph’s voice sounded amused and surprised.

“Yeah, I mean–“ The rest was too quiet to understand from where Damien and Hugo sat.

“Now please be quiet, darling. I miss the whole story.”

Damien side-eyed Hugo who looked as amused as Damien felt.

~°~°~

The lights turned on so the movie audience could leave. The end credits were on and Hugo moved to get out of the cinema. Damien followed more slowly and overheard the other couple.

“The end credits are part of the film and you should watch them. Period.” Robert still sat in his comfy chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Nobody waits for the whole credits. The movie ends and most people leave. That’s how it goes, Robert.”

So Joseph was beyond _dear_ and _darling_. Damien smiled. He was next to their seat row now and turned to the stairs.

“Then _most people_ must be idiots who don’t respect the effort of all the people working on a movie, not just that of actors and actresses.”

Joseph sighed over-dramatically and stood up. Damien could almost hear his eye-roll.

“Fine. Maybe someone of these idiots wants to come home with me and gets spoiled rotten.” He saw Damien, who still hadn’t taken his leave because it was hilarious listening to these two, winked and said louder than necessary. “Oh, hello there, Damien, very nice to meet you. Any plans for tonight?”

Robert turned his head but otherwise stayed in his seat.

Damien shook his head. “Well, Hugo is waiting outside, but I’m sure he doesn’t mind getting spoiled a bit.” He offered his arm to Joseph.

Robert bolted out of his seat swearing, took Joseph’s hand and dragged him out of the cinema.

Damien followed them chuckling and linked his arm with Hugo’s. The other man looked puzzled at Joseph and Robert and back at Damien.

They exited the cinema talking about the plot, the characters and the movie in general, when they walked by Joseph’s car and noticed the two men – one in an old-looking leather jacket, the other the owner of the car – leaning against it kissing and clinging to one another for dear life. Obviously Joseph found his _idiot_ , whom he wanted to spoil rotten tonight.

  1. **Joseph and Robert**



Robert gasped for air as Joseph eventually broke the kiss. His hands were around the blond man’s waist and stroked his sides gingerly.

Joseph had one hand around the back of Robert’s neck and the other grabbed his arm.

They had rushed home from the cinema in Joseph’s car and as soon as they left the car they were kissing again. Joseph nibbled at Robert’s earlobe murmuring sweet nothings and Robert breathed kisses onto Joseph’s jaw and neck. Slowly they made their way to Joseph’s house.

They barely reached the entrance of Joseph’s home before both started pulling at the clothes of the other.

Inside Robert shrugged off his jacket and left it where it landed on the floor. Both men took off their shoes and Robert started unbuckling his belt, when Joseph interrupted him and stepped back still fully clothed.

“Stop.” He sounded surprisingly calm.

Robert’s hands stilled. He glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Joseph looked like he was musing about something. His heated gaze roamed Robert’s body up and down. A lazy smile appeared on his face.

“I would like to do things a little differently tonight, dear.”

Joseph sauntered back to Robert and snaked one arm around him. He kissed him again, but this time it was an achingly slow, yearning one. In the end he bit Robert’s bottom lip delicately. Robert shivered and moaned involuntarily.

“Differently like–?”

"You do what I tell you and get a reward." Joseph’s smile sharpened.

Robert just blinked at him, but his suddenly reddened cheeks betrayed his stoic expression.

“Do you like that idea?” Joseph’s arm tightened a little around Robert’s waist and Robert made a little helpless noise. "I think you do. I think despite all your gruffness and grumbling, you like it when I give you orders."

“That’s ridiculous! Who would like–“ Robert started complaining.

“Shush!”

He shut his mouth. Instantly Robert felt smaller and like he was looking up at Joseph, although the two men were almost equal in height. It was a very pleasant feeling.

Joseph patted his cheek gently. “Well done. Isn’t that easier?” His other hand wandered down Robert’s back and to his arse, grabbing him and pulling him tighter against Joseph.

“Yeah.” Robert breathed.

"Good." Joseph said before he leaned in again and kissed Robert.

After a while spent kissing, Joseph pulled back holding him still by the hair when Robert tried to follow.

"Here's what's going to happen." Joseph said conversationally, as though he hadn't just spent five minutes kissing Robert silly. "You go to the bathroom and fill the tub. Take off your clothes and sit down in the tub. Then you’ll wait patiently for me. You won’t do anything else, just being good and wait. Do you think you can do that?”

Robert thought about it. He was a fairly impatient man. Besides what did Joseph mean with _being good_? He was a grown man after all. He lifted his eyebrows in question.

"You can talk." Joseph said softly.

"What happens if I fail?"

Joseph smiled sharply. "Then I'll have to help you follow my order."

Heat shot through Robert's insides at that. "How would you do that?"

"Tie you up, for example. I’m quite experienced with that." Joseph said and Robert whimpered.

"Oh." He said weakly and Joseph stroked his index finger along his jaw to his mouth.

"You would look pretty like that, you know?" He pressed against Robert's lower lip and the other’s mouth fell open for Joseph's finger to slide inside. Robert closed his eyes.

“Your hands on your back and a tight rope around your chest, shoulders and arms.” Joseph said as he slowly moved his digit back and forth. Robert’s tongue swirled around it cautiously. “You would look like a present for me to play with.” Robert moaned lowly. “And afterwards there were the most stunning signs of my affection on your skin.”

He took back his finger even as Robert chased after it. It was wet with his saliva as Joseph dragged it down Robert’s chin and throat. "So pretty for me." He said quietly as he dragged his digit down lower into the dip between Robert’s collarbones.

Joseph squeezed Robert's arse again.

"You can say no." He said quietly. "I won't make you do something you wouldn't want." Then he leaned closer and nosed at Robert’s throat. "But something tells me that wouldn't be the case."

"You'd be right about that." Robert’s voice sounded already hoarse.

Something occurred to him. "How will I tell you to stop, if I needed you to?"

Joseph was kissing his throat now, which was very distracting.

“With a word. Something you'd never say otherwise."

“Betsy.”

“All right.” Joseph stopped the kissing. “Off you go.” He swatted Robert’s bum and the other man jumped a little. “I’ll follow soon.”

~°~°~

Robert did as he was told. Mostly.

As soon as he was undressed and the tub was filled with warm water smelling like eucalyptus, Robert hopped into the tub with a groan. He relaxed in the water and felt his muscles slacken.

After some time – it felt like hours but was probably just something around 10 minutes – the worst possible happened: Robert started to get bored.

Joseph wasn’t coming. Robert heard him doing _something_ in the kitchen like he had all the time in the world. He grumbled and nibbled with his fingers at the rim of the tub. Boring!

He took one, two, three shampoo bottles from the rim and read everything on it. Also boring!

Robert huffed and stared at the ceiling. Super boring!

He thought about what Joseph had said and what might hopefully happen tonight.

His cock reacted to his thoughts and started hardening.

Robert glanced at the open bathroom door and cocked his head to listen to Joseph. He was still in the kitchen and maybe wouldn’t come any time soon.

Without further thinking Robert cupped his by now fully hard cock and stroked lightly. He groaned lustily and bit into his fist to muffle the sounds he was making.

It felt so fucking good. After all the kissing and touching and teasing this evening Robert couldn’t hold back touching himself any longer. With his fingertips he squeezed the tip of his cock gently and then stroked the whole length. He gripped the base and pushed back upwards. He repeated the movement a few times and sped up.

His fist unclenched and fell to his chest where it gripped his left pectoral and squeezed. Robert moaned louder now without noticing it.

“What the– Robert!” Robert jerked so much that water splashed over the bathtub rim. There was a loud clatter as Joseph put the dish loaded with food and the glass with water down next to the sink. “I told you to only take a bath and wait.”

“Joseph. I–“

“I’m so disappointed in you!” Joseph didn’t raise his voice the slightest, but Robert still heard said disappointment. His face flushed and he looked down to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Joseph. But–”

“No _but_. And oh yes, you definitely will be sorry!” And with that Joseph left the bathroom.

Robert heard the man stomping through the house. Joseph was upstairs and did God-knows-what. Robert whined and waited in the tub. He didn’t dare to move a muscle.

Finally Joseph came back, two long ropes in hand. He put one onto the sink for later.

“Stand up and get out of the bath!”

Robert followed the instruction obediently and stood on the rug in front of the tub dripping and shivering. He felt his cock, the traitor, twitch with interest at the slight humiliation he felt. Joseph went behind him.

“I gave you just one simple order, Robert, didn’t I?” The rope glided through Joseph’s palms. He doubled it so it would be tougher when he wrapped it around the man in front of him.

“Yeah.” Robert mumbled.

“Now if you cannot follow an order by yourself I’m happy to help with that. Arms behind your back, hands gripping the elbows.” Joseph twined the rope around Robert’s torso twice, one time under and one time above his pectorals. Then he looped it over his shoulders, twisted it together in front of Robert’s chest and finally fixed it behind his back.

Then he took the other rope from the sink and tied both of Robert’s arms together so he couldn’t touch himself. Couldn’t touch anything to be exact.

Joseph turned Robert around so he could lock eyes with him. He pulled at the rope. “Is it alright or too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

Joseph pulled harder so the rope pressed into Robert’s skin a bit. Robert hissed. The corner of Joseph’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

“Back into the tub now, sit down, lean back.” Joseph guided him until he was pleased with Robert’s position.

Then he took off his shirt and kneeled down next to the tub.

“I believe you are hungry because we hadn’t any dinner so I brought something for you.” He reached for the dish with the small pieces of bread, cheese and some fruits.

“I’ll feed you and you’ll be good now and eat it. All right?” He waited for Robert to nod.

His other hand grabbed Robert’s cock and stroked tenderly and very skilled. Robert looked at Joseph quite shocked and his mouth gaped.

Joseph took the opportunity and placed one piece of bread on Robert’s tongue.

“Oh, and I almost forgot: You won’t come until I allow it.”

Robert’s mouth closed around the food and he tried to only focus on chewing, but it was challenging. Joseph’s hand slid down his length and back up. At the tip he twisted his wrist and circled the crown with his palm. Then he pushed back down. Robert’s hips bucked into the hand involuntarily.

After a few more strokes he sped up until Robert was panting and couldn’t concentrate on the food any longer. Robert compressed his lips, cheeks flushed, chest heaving heavily.

“I’m– Joseph! I’m gonna–“ He sighed.

Joseph stopped his movement and gripped the base of Robert’s cock hard until his breathing evened out. Robert looked up in Joseph’s face and saw the wanton glint in the other’s eyes.

“Patience, my dear Robert, patience. Something you have to learn, I suppose.”

With that he took a piece of fruit and nudged it to Robert’s lips while his other hand started the fondling again.

Joseph brought Robert to the edge again and again. The tied man moaned, sighed and squirmed in the ropes, but Joseph didn’t allow him to come. He had stopped feeding him a while ago and only concentrated on Robert and on pleasuring (or torturing?) him.

After a while Robert lost count of how often he was forced to dance at this small edge before finding release.

“Please, Joseph. I–“ A deep moan interrupted Robert’s plea. “I learned my lesson. Please.” He panted and hoped Joseph would have mercy and let him come fucking finally.

Instead he stopped the rubbing and caressing and got to his feet. Robert growled frustrated; his hips were still moving a bit, but there was no friction.

“We will get you out of the tub now, darling. I’m not done with you tonight.”

Robert thought about staying in the water stubbornly, but it was already getting really cold in here so he sat up eventually and waited for Joseph to help him out of it.

Joseph grabbed Robert’s arm to hold him steady and guided him out of the water. Then he took a large towel from a cabinet next to the tub, rubbed Robert’s torso dry and wrapped it around his waist.

“I also think you learned your lesson, love. How are you? Feeling well?”

Robert nodded, but didn’t say anything. Joseph stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply once. After that he turned Robert around and untied him tenderly. He caressed every part of his skin, where the rope had left marks behind, with gentle touches.

Eventually they left the bathroom and Joseph guided Robert with slight nudges to the bedroom.

Joseph undressed and folded his clothes. Robert waited silently at the foot of the bed, the towel still around his hips.

Joseph moved to the centre of the bed and leaned against the headboard. He took his own erection in his hand and stroked lazily.

He smiled fondly at Robert, who still stood patiently waiting at the other end of the bed and clenched and unclenched his fists, the only sign that he wasn’t as calm as he pretended.

“You indeed did learn something. Very well, darling.” Joseph waved Robert nearer. “Come now. Leave the towel there.” Robert followed the instruction and crawled onto the bed.

Joseph reached for the other man and when he took the offered hand Joseph pulled Robert into his lap so that Robert straddled his hips. Joseph’s one hand gripped the other’s hip and the other hand curled around the back of Robert’s neck.

He pulled him down until their lips were pressed together. The kiss was chaste at first, but soon both men opened their mouths and it changed to something much filthier.

Robert’s moaned into the kisses and dragged his hands through Joseph’s hair and over his neck and shoulders. His hips moved back and forth and he felt Joseph’s hard length rubbing between his cheeks.

Joseph panted softly and nibbled at Robert’s lip. Then he trailed kisses over his jaw to his ear and licked the shell of it.

“You’re doing so well, dear.” He kissed the spot behind Robert’s ear. A shiver was the answer. Because of the praise or the kiss, Joseph didn’t know.

“I’ll open you up until you can take three of my fingers and then I want you to ride me, love.” Robert panted faintly. His hips moved a bit more frantic now.

Joseph smirked; his hands slid to Robert’s arse and caressed the cheeks. “You’ll ride me until you’re begging me to come. Coming on my cock. How does that sound to you?”

“Yeah, Joseph. Yes, I’d like that.” Robert sounded breathless.

Joseph looped one arm around Robert’s waist to hold him on his lap while he grabbed for lube and a condom from the nightstand.

He slicked one of his fingers and put a vast amount of lube onto Robert’s hole and pushed his digit slowly inside. Robert gripped Joseph’s shoulders harder and moaned into the other’s mouth as they exchanged more filthy kisses.

Eventually their lips were kiss-swollen and red when Joseph had prepared Robert enough. He pulled his fingers free and shoved Robert back a bit so he could put on the condom.

Joseph dragged Robert closer again and lined his cock up with Robert’s entrance. Groaning deeply Robert sunk down slowly onto Joseph’s dick. He leaned forward and braced his hands on Joseph’s shoulders and chest, and rocked slightly back and forth until his arse and Joseph’s hips met.

“Are you alright, dear?” Joseph asked with rough voice. The expression on Robert’s face was simply enchanting. His brow was a bit furrowed, his eyes closed and his lips parted.

Robert nodded frantically and panted quietly.

Joseph stroked Robert’s thighs and his hands grabbed his hips fondly.

“Then go on. Ride me.” He spoke gently.

Robert started moving carefully at first but increased the speed quickly. Joseph smiled. In the end he was still an impatient man.

The lust pooling in Joseph’s gut bubbled up fast and hot, and he groaned as much as Robert above him. Joseph felt his climax building, cupped Robert’s cock and moved his hand in the rhythm of their fucking. Robert’s steady fast pace didn’t falter and he downright bounced up and down. His unrestrained moaning filled the air.

“You can come. Come for me.” Joseph gasped.

Only a few thrusts later Robert was shouting his pleasure. His cock jerked in Joseph’s hand and his spend landed on the man under him. He clenched down around Joseph’s length, but didn’t stop his movement and rode Joseph until he also reached his peak.

Robert slowed the up and down, leaned forward and caught Joseph’s lips in deep kisses full of licking, moaning and a bit nipping.

Joseph embraced Robert and stroked his back, his arms, and his head.

Robert’s heartbeat finally slowed down and the spend on Joseph’s chest and stomach already got a bit sticky, when they started moving again.

Joseph nudged Robert gently under the chin.

“Darling, sorry to interrupt our snuggling, but you need to get up so we can clean us up a bit.”

Robert just grunted but didn’t move. Joseph chuckled lowly. He nudged the man above him again.

“We’ll come back to bed again and we can cuddle all night long, if you want to. Promise. But firstly we have to get rid of this mess.” To emphasize his argument Joseph wriggled a bit under Robert so that there was an awkward squishing sound.

Robert grunted again. He raised his hips so Joseph’s now almost soft cock slipped free and stood up.

They wiped their bodies with a damp cloth as fast as possible and stumbled back to bed. Joseph turned off the lights and crawled under the blankets behind Robert.

Robert was already half asleep. He turned to Joseph to kiss him softly, lovingly on the lips.

“I lik’d tha’ a lot.” He admitted exhausted; the words were a bit slurred.

“I liked it, too, love. Sleep now.” Joseph kissed Robert one last time and turned him back around.

Robert grumbled, when Joseph looped an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his chest, but let Joseph manhandle him into the embrace.

“L’ve you, too.” He mumbled and grabbed the arm holding him. He wouldn’t let go the whole night.


End file.
